


The Unusual Alpha

by NazakiSama166



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Eren Yeager, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Has Issues, Eren Yeager has a Painful past, Eren has Beta's tendencies, Eren has great control over his inner alpha, Eren last name in this fic is Yega!, Fashion Designer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Military Commander Eren Yeager, Mpreg?, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Other, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166
Summary: Eren hummed as he look at the little Omega that was smiling at him,  embracing him hard.Is that how it feels to have a fated mate?..........Eren. A BAMF Alpha wannabe Beta that doesn't give a shit about what other people want. he is the commander of the SC the royal guards. isn't looking for his mate that will destroy his career, and prefer to be alone for the rest of his life, because of his past.Levi. A cute but deadly little shit. not like normal Omegas because he will kill you if you come near him. magnate of a fashion company, under the name "Rivaille" And he is  trying to make his Alpha accept him as a mate.Eren's life just took turn to the worst..... or was it the best?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reaching for the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920675) by [KaydeeRawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaydeeRawr/pseuds/KaydeeRawr). 



> This work was inspire by another beautiful Author, who didn't go past chapter one breaking my poor heart because of that.
> 
> PLEASE UPDATE SOON! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! *Pitiful sobbing*
> 
> P.S: this is how Eren look like. God Bless the artist who draw that Eren. Why don't we have more art about Titan-Hair Eren?

 When Levi Ackerman had presented as an Omega at the age of 10 it was celebrated throughout his family and friends. With a love and joy that he will be a person who will bring a new life to this world. The words still filled him with pride 'So proud of you Levi!' his mother had told him when she was smiling. 'So strong.' His father had said with a pride that shine through his face. 'Amazing!' his friends had awed and laughed with joy as they look at him. He didn't think those words would ever leave him. after all he was an Omega that will bring the pride to his family. He will be successful, find his mate, get married, have a kids, and live a happy life with his mate. Life was good.

When Eren Yeager had presented as an Alpha at 13 years of age his family and friends responded very differently. He remembers them shouting at him 'Monster!' his father had yelled the second he smelled him with a hateful look. 'Rapist!' his mother had screamed as she look at him with fear as she back away. 'DIE!' his friends had yelled with disgust as they look at him. that day he was kicked out of his home with nothing but the clothes on his back and the key that his grandfather given him before he die. He lived in a Beta's Orphaning since a gentle woman had pity his state after six months from living on the streets. That was when he made the decision to take himself to the military when he become older, after all no one deserve to live like that. Life was always Hell for him. 

* * *

… **FIFTEEN YEARS LATER!...**

"Another successful mission commander Yega! Good job. You could take the next month as a vacation, I don't remember the last time you had one so…."

Eren listens to Pixis who was happily looking at the mission's fill with pride. Eren just hummed and nodes his head sitting across from Pixis. he may not want the vacation, but he know that Pixis won't accept a 'No' this time, so he just sigh and nod a 'Yes'.

It had been a fifteen years since he present and now at the age of 28, he could say he was proud of himself. He was the commander of the survey corps or short 'SC'. A military branch that save Omegas from the black marked and slavery, and stop the underground's black market and illegal's fighting bits, and take anything that the police or military forces can't take because of the dangerous of the mission, their rank was even higher than the FBI and CIS! Eren had to say he had shed blood and sweat to be able to join the military at 18, and he was quite happy about it, even if it meant being alone.

"So Eren…. Still didn't find your one and only?" Pixis said making Eren scowl and roll his eyes at that. Pixis just sigh and look at Eren then frown as he smell the air. "You know… you won't find them if you keep masking your scent to be like a Beta." At that Eren raise his brow and sigh deeply.

When Eren had been sent the that Beta's Orphaning, he had lived among betas for the next five years. (Not to forget the 13 years with his Beta father and sister with his Omega mother and Betas Friends) You can say that the first time you will meet Eren you will only think of his as a Beta, unless he told you that he was an Alpha. He was quite a strange one as Pixis called him when they meet. Have a control on his inner Alpha like no other have, Never had been effect by an omega's heat or an Alpha's rut, and most of all he have a Beta's tendencies. Though at young age of 14 Eren was able to learnt to reel in his inner alpha, and change his scent that remotely resembles a beta. And Eren was quite happy with that, to not have His inner Alpha to cloud his judgments and Life.

"You know that I don't care about having a mate, nor about finding them Pixis." Eren said as dry-washed his face making Pixis sigh at that.

The first time Pixis had saw Eren he was shocked that the Beta who was the first in his classes to turn out and be an Alpha with a great self-control. Slowly he start seeing the other Alpha as the grandson he will never have. Strict, kind, gentle if he want to show that side, and never followed the rules if it meant saving people's life's. and he really want Eren to be finally happy, but it seems like Eren have other plans for the future. And it consider of being alone for the rest of his life and die in his work. Which by the way Pixis won't make it become true, even if he had to drag Eren to a club, bar or Hell! Brothel to find his mate.

Pixis sigh at that and look at Eren with a hard stare, making Eren raise his brow and look him straight In the eyes waiting for a challenge or something. Pixis smirk making Eren narrow his eyes. "Well then, as a punishment you will take to 2 months vacation and before you say anything the last vacation you took was three or was it four years ago? And that was because you were injured. So as I was saying before, take this time AND. FIND. YOUR. MATE!" Pixis said making Eren growl and huffed.

Talking with that 58 years old man was never easy for Eren, after all Pixis always made him feel like 10 years old again. maybe because of Pixis's Alpha being a stubborn shit or something else, Eren didn't knew even then. Though Eren just twitch and mutter a "Fine." After all he didn't want Pixis to know that he could get under his skin that easily.

Pixis hummed happily and waved Eren away, hoping that the young man will finally get the massage and find his happiness.

With that Eren stood up and headed to him house, for the first time in two years.

* * *

Eren grunt softly as he shuffle out of his bed, it had been years since he woke up at 8 am, usually he will be up at 4 am in the morning to do what he do, but it seems like he was more tired than he thought. Eren frown as he check his mental list about what his schedule will be.

_1-Finish the morning routine._

_2-Cook and eat breakfast._

_3-Train in his personal gym._

_4-Clean the house. (Because GOD DAMN! There was dust in places there wasn't supposed to be in!)_

_5-Go to the park for a run._

After Eren had finish his routine and what not, he sigh as he head to take a shower before he go on a run in the park, once Eren locked his door and look at the sky he hummed happily as he saw that the clouds rolling in the sky, if his guess was right (Which by the way, it is always right!) then it will rain in the evening. Eren always loved rain, sometimes if it was raining he will prepare a cup of tea and sit on the swing that have an umbrella in the back yard and watch as the rain soak the earth.

Eren was wearing his usual basketball black shorts and white shirt with sneaker shoes that he usually wear when he run. Eren sigh as he stretch and hummed softly as he felt the wind gently blowing cold air, and it is expected after all fall will come soon.

Ten minute later Eren hummed as he start his run to the park, he hummed as he heard the children laugh with their family and the bird sing. it was a good day really, even if he was forced to give his work as a commander to Pixis to take this vacation. Lost in thought at what he will do as a revenge, Eren felt himself bump into someone. Eren just stop in his place and looked at the person on the ground with a wince.

"Hey. Are you OK?" Eren asked as he tried to help the person to stand up. Eren frown as he smell the soft scent of fresh rain, Eren had never smell something this pleasant before, only when it had rained and the earth was soak in the fresh scent of it. Eren just blink at that and looked at the Omega.

The Omega was sporting a silky black undercut, which made Eren raise a brow at that. and a huge dark sunglasses, that had fallen away showing his blue-grey eyes. And he wore an expensive black women suit and sleek boots that complimented his curvy figure well.

The Omega look at him with a scowl and looked at him, only to gasp and froze in his place. Eren frown as he felt his Alpha try and break free. That didn't happen since 12 years ago when he was still an immature shit. Eren just pushed his Alpha aside, he clean his throat making the Omega snap out of it and blush.

The Omega stand on his own and start dusting his suit. He then thank the Alpha who give him his glasses back and smile happily at Eren. "Who would have thought that we will meet in a place like this, Ne?" Omega hummed as he look at the Alpha up and down with a huge smile.

Eren frown at that and cross his arms over his chest. "What do you mean?" he asked, after all he was sure that he hadn't met the Omega until now that is.

The Omega blink at that then look at Eren with a soft frown. "What do you mean? Didn't you feel it? Us being destined mate." The Omega said.

Eren froze at that and look at the Omega, so this is why his Alpha is fighting him, he want to meet the Omega. Eren sigh at that and shook his head 'No' making the Omega scowl cutely….. WAIT! Did he just thought that the Omega was cute? Apparently he did.

"You don't feel the bond?" The Omega's voice dropped lower, and Eren could detected a hint of hurt and disappointment. The Alpha Wannabe Beta could also scent the distress from the omega but he made no move to comfort him, even when his Alpha hiss and growl at him in threat.

"I'm sorry, I'm more like a Beta. Which is why my scent is weak and smells like one." Eren said hoping that the Omega will let go of his fated mate or whatever he was talking about, he have a feeling that he won't like what is going on.

"What are talking about? your aroma is that of an Alpha and a strong one at that." The Omega said in confuse as he look at the Alpha up and down. He then come near the Alpha and sniff him a little, the Alpha's scent was that of a storm, but it was clearly An Alpha.

Now Eren was confused so he narrow his eyes at the man before him. How on earth can this man tell he was an Alpha when everyone he have met whether it was an Omega, Beta or Alpha would always recognize him as an Beta (Which Eren was actually cool about it.). This whole day was some supposed to be a boring and an uneventful day, but now he was in a loop caused by a certain omega. And Eren was not even slightly happy about that, not one a bit.

Is it because of that so called bond he was talking about? He feel like it was Pixis's plan and that old bastard was watching him from afar laughing at how miserable and confuse he was right now. Maybe he should had had listen to that old man when he talk about mating and such.

"You are the first to say that." Eren hummed as he look at the Omega. "other people would see me as an Beta if anything. Though it is weird that you are the first Omega I felt any attraction to." Eren hummed as he waved for the Omega to come and sit on one of the benches in the park. The Omega smile at that and followed Eren.

"Really? people see you as an Beta? How the hell did you do that?!" The Omega ask in wonder as he look at the Alpha.

"I learnt to control my instincts and change my scent to match a Betas." Eren said short and simple as he sigh at the mess he got himself into this time.

The Omega studied the Alpha in front of him, trying to take in his words. If anything it's impossible to do that such as controlling instincts or altering scents it was unheard of but here is an Alpha that supposedly smells like a Beta. He was disappointed that his Alpha couldn't recognize him as a mate but the fact that he was the first Omega the Alpha ever taken interest in and vice versa there was a glimmer of hope for him.

"Hm….. what a strange Alpha." The Omega said with a grin as he look at Eren. "I have to admit though, if anything my interest has increased, my name is Levi. Levi Ackerman."

Eren raise his brow at that and smirk at the Omega's words. "Eren Yega." Eren hummed as he look at the smiling Omega.

"So Eren…. Do you always have a run in the park? And if so why didn't I see you before?" Levi ask as he look at Eren waiting for an answer.

Eren smirk at Levi's curiosity. "For the first question, It is a yes. As for the second, Because I had return after two years of absent. I am in the military, working in the SC." That made Levi gasp and look at Eren with aw and fascinating. Eren wanted to laugh at that but he didn't he just smile softly at the Omega. "What about you? Why were you here?"

"I'm a fashion designer!" Levi cheer softly making Eren's lips twitch up at that. "I own a fashion company under the brand Rivaille specializing in….. well everything that is. My staff seems to love stressing me out with their incompetency, all they bring is useless designs that I have seen before and nothing original. So I went for a walk for to calm myself down from doing something I might regret!" Levi said with a pout as he huffed, remembering those idiots designs he had to see.

A fashion designer? Well, that was sure interested. Rivaille? it sounds awfully familiar but couldn't put his finger on it. AH! He remember now. Ymir mate work in that company, the best in Maria without competitions, that what people say.

"Why didn't you just fire them?" Eren ask as he stretch softly, not missing the Omega's eyes following his muscled arms.

"I'm tempted to, but you need staff to run a company. Frankly I would fire them all." Levi said with a distasteful pout on his face, Eren snort at that, he know that look on the Omega's face. it is the one he don when he whop his squad ass to be in shape, even when they are the best of the best.

"So Rivaille is a fashion company. Then I will say it now, but sorry I am not interested in fashion or what not." Eren said as he look at Levi.

"I can see that." The omega smile widen as he look at his mate's clothes, he caught Eren off guard by leaning close to his ear and whispered softly "Though it wouldn't mean that I won't take my chances to dress you up properly." Suddenly Eren could feel his inner Alpha threatening to burst out and take control. This was dangerous, he was aware of what it wanted him to do. It wanted to push his Omega down and have its way with him. Scent mark him, bite him and most importantly mate him. Eren tapped his foot impatiently trying to reel in the thoughts plaguing his mind. It was there but he never acted on it and that won't change any time soon. After all he was the commander of the SC! For fucks sake!

"Of course I'm going to pick out your clothes from now on." Levi hummed as he wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, making it ten times more difficult to silence the voices in his head. His nose was enveloped by Levi's scent of fresh rain. though he was surprised even more when Levi leaned towards his scent gland and started nuzzling into it. Mixing his scent with Eren's. They have just met, even though they may be for destined mates it was too soon to be like this. But he made no attempts to stop the Omega. Instead he wrapped his arms around the raven's waist, is this what it feels like when you found the one? Well, fuck you too Pixis! Fuck you too!

Levi sighed contently and he start purring, after a while the phone in his pocket started ringing. They broke apart reluctantly as Levi took the call and a pout appearing on his face in annoyance, he didn't want to leave his mate yet. It was only then, that he ended the call, his eyes softening as he turned to face Eren.

"I need to get back." The Omega then kissed the Alpha on the cheek. "I'll see you later." With that the Omega stood up and headed back to work.

"Yeah. " Eren responded as he look at the card in his hand that have Levi's name and phone number and he hum.

Eren then felt his phone going off so he answer. "SO did you find your mate?" it was Pixis. That only made Eren growl and Pixis to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, cursing, a little bit of violent(?), humor, and feelings! And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

Eren rolled his eyes as he look at the card in his hand and throw it away on the counter in the kitchen for later. He didn't need a mate and will never need one. He had lived fifteen years alone and he was happy to continue for another fifteen or thirty alone too. He didn't need a burden to weight him down from his work or life (If he had any life that is). _Levi Ackerman, huh?_  Eren narrow his eyes at the familiar name. _Ah, he is Kenny Ackerman's son, the most successful lawyer in Maria._  Eren blink at that then snort. He was a mate of a rich brat that didn't even know about the hard life that other people live.

Eren sigh at that, maybe he should ask Pixis to remove the punishment this time? Nah! That old bat won't do it, he will end up giving him another month just for the kick of it. He just had to avoid that Omega and that is it. Eren sneer as he felt his Alpha trying to break free at that. he didn't need his Alpha, he would have been fine if he present as a Beta, HELL! Omega sound fine too. But NO he had to ruin his life by becoming the only thing that his family hate so much then death itself.

 _"Alphas are monsters, Eren. Stay away from them at all cases, they will only kill you and use you in the end."_  His father had told him as they pass an old Alpha that Eren wanted to help, his father saw that so he had dragged him away and slapped him as he said those words.

 _"Alphas Are RAPISTS! They had rape your grandmother when she was a teen! Stay away from them and get rid of that key!"_  his mother had shrike when her father an Alpha had given Eren a key as a birthday present. The man had died a week later, and Eren had hide the key as a necklace, his grandfather was the only person who didn't hit him when he helped other Alphas.

 _"Eren! They are killers! Didn't you remember what happen to my family because of them? Didn't you remember that they killed Armin's grandfather? STAY. AWAY. FROM. THEM!"_  Mikasa had screamed as she shook him, Armin was behind her crying.

Eren sigh as the memories of the past start dancing before him once again. He huffed at that, at least his Alpha had back away for now. Eren sigh as he prepare his tea. If he want to have a good view before it rain he should go know.

Eren hummed as he sit on the swing outside in the backyard, he just made it in time before the rain start falling. Eren sigh softly showing a soft smile as he look at the rain soaking the earth with life.

He didn't need anyone. He was fine being alone for the rest of his life.

* * *

Levi happily run to his home (Well more of a mansion really) he open the doors and looked around searching for his mother and father. "MAMAN! PAPA!" he yelled happily as he found them in the family room drinking tea and for his father watching news on TV.

His mother looked at him and smile softly. She was the owner of the fashion company before she pass the title to her son and now she was the CEO, but she was happy when her son had chose to be a fashion designer and not a lawyer like Kenny. Though she has a feeling that her son is happy about something that is more important than clothes. "Levi dear. Did something happen?" she hummed as she put her tea cup down.

Levi grin at that and looked at his parents who were looking at him. "I FOUND MY MATE!" he cheer, that made Kuchel squeal and jump with joy and Kenny to choke on his tea and look at Levi like his son had killed his lovely cat. Levi just grin even more at that and hummed happily.

After the three of them calmed down a little, Kenny narrow his eyes at his son. "So." He start making his son look at him with his innocent look. Kenny could say proudly that this look doesn't affect him, after all years and years of seeing it make you immune to it, though no more than five minute that is. "Tell me about him?" he ask, after all he won't allow any Alpha with a sick thoughts near his son.

Levi smile at that and nods his head. "His name is Eren Yega, he work with the SC! Isn't that excited father? Anyway I was saying…." Levi happily told his family everything he know about Eren, that the Alpha had share with him.

Kenny blink at that. the SC? Then this Alpha was from the few people that were accepted into that circle, after all you can't just go and say 'I want to join.' No it take years and years to be accepted into the SC. Background checking, health issues, and everything that a person didn't thought being possible to be check on by. After all the SC have the secrets of the kingdom (Yes, unlike other country's they still have the Reiss as a Royal family and that was good for people, after the Fritz had fallen six years ago at the hand of the SC's commander) other than being a high military and police branch and the royal guards and doing dangerous missions for the military and the police. Hell! Even Erwin Smith, Levi's friend had been trying for years and years to have a spot in the SC, but he had no luck with that. In the end he still in becoming a lawyer in his law firm.

Kuchel awed at that, after all she didn't hear of an Alpha being able to change his scent and other things that Levi had told them. "I am so happy for you dear!" she said with a grin as she look at her son with a proud look at having such a strong Alpha as his mate. "Ne, Tell me when are we going to meet him?" she ask, after all she wanted to meet that Alpha turn to Beta or was it an Alpha wannabe Beta? It doesn't really matter to her as long as her son was happy.

Kenny hummed at that and nodded his head, after all he too want to meet that strange Alpha. he had a son to take care of, and if that Alpha thought that he will be able to trick his son and hurt him then the bastard was dead wrong!

Levi pout at that and huffed. "I give him my number and I am waiting for a call from him." he grumbled at that. "He said that today was the first time for him to be home after two years, so I didn't want to pressure him." he said making his mother hum at that and smile.

"Well then, let us just wait for him to call." She said happily as she clap her hands, she can't wait to meet her soon to be son-in-law.

* * *

Levi growled at paperwork that was in his hands wanting it to burn to ashes so he could sulk alone in peace. It had been a week since he had met his Alpha and still his Alpha didn't call him back, Levi was afraid that something had happen to him, and he curse how stupid he was by not taking the Alpha's phone number.

"HEY! SHORTY ARE YOU IN THERE?"

Levi growled even more as Hanji who work in the Marketing management department stood in front of him after she throw the door to his office open, he sometimes wonder how she become a higher rank by her attitude. "WHAT?" he hiss making Hanji look at him with a blink at that.

Hanji look at her friend and frown, did something happen? If it was Erwin trying to force Levi on going out with him again, she will kill those eyebrows! "Your mother and I are on our lunch break, so we decided to go to Rose café, do you want to come?" she ask him gently looking at Levi who sigh and nodded his head standing up.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go, I can't look at those designs anymore without wanting to burn them to ashes!" he mumble making Hanji hum at that and look at the designs, they weren't bad really like Levi loved to make them be, after all they are the winter's collections that everyone in Maria had been waiting for, but it seems like Levi was in a really dark mood that he didn't realize that.

They took the left to the ground level and once it ding and opened the door they saw Kuchel waiting for them in the lobby. Kuchel look at Levi and sigh at his gloomy look, her son was still worrying about his Alpha, and she had to say she was too. After all it was a week since the two had meet and every Alpha would have mark their Omega the day they met unlike that unusual Alpha her son had landed on.

"Levi, are you alright?" she asked as she look at her son, making her son sigh and nodded his head at her. she know that she couldn't make her son talk if he didn't want to. So with that the three of them headed outside of the building.

"So?" Hanji started as she look Levi who was glaring dagger at any Alpha looking his way, making them whine and back off. For a little Omega he was as fearsome as an Alpha if he want to be. "What do you think of the winter's collection?" she hummed as she continue with their way. To reach Rose they have to take a short cut through the park.

Levi growl at that and huff. "The colors sucks! to bright and colorful that they hurt the eyes. And the sowing is no better we had done that battering in summer last year, so why are we doing it again? And we are shorts on males models! So tell me, where will I find the best model in a month short?" Levi complained until they reached the park making Kuchel smirk and Hanji to cackle at Levi's pout.

"Hey there~" said a voice behind Levi making the Omega growl and turn around only to see an 18 years old shit trying to flirt with him.

"WHAT?" Levi snap making the Alpha back a little then frown at Levi, Levi growl even more as the Alpha just smirk later and come to stand close to Levi landing to sniff his scent a little making Levi hiss.

Hanji and Kuchel saw that and the two growl at that little shit. "Back off Alpha." Hanji said in a dangerous voice she usually use with shitty fucks that she plan on killing, that just made the Alpha look at the Beta with a scowl.

"Or what?" he mock the females and he step forward making Levi take a step back and growl at the Alpha in warning.

"Or I am going to arrest you, you little fuck." Said a cold voice behind the teen, making the teen turn around to look at the hands-cuff in the older man's right hand, and the SC badge around the Alpha's neck.

The young Alpha sweat as he smell the scent of enrage Alpha and Back off. "Ok! Ok! I got it, I will go." With that the teen turn around and run away, making Levi sigh in relief.

"Thank y- Eren!" Levi shout happily as he saw his mate and run to him, he nuzzled his mate's chest happy that his mate was Alright, making Eren blink at that and look at the Omega in shock. Too much for staying away from the Omega it seems.

Kuchel squeal at that and look at Eren, she had to say the man was hot. Her son had really chosen well for himself. (Even if he doesn't have any hand in who his fated one will be) as for Hanji she look at the pair like Levi had grown a second head, is Levi's mate a Beta? It isn't unusual pair to have, but it isn't that command around here. In the countryside maybe, but not here.

Levi then back away and look at his mate and narrow his eyes at his mate, if his mate was alright why didn't he call him? "Why didn't you call? Did something wrong happen?" he asked looking at his mate for injury.

Eren just blink the guilty away at the Omega's concern look, his Alpha hissing and threaten him at that. "Sorry, but I lost your number when I was moving, and didn't know where to find you." Eren lied smoothly as he look in his mate's eyes, he could already feel his Alpha fighting him. wanting to scent marking the Omega, after he had saw another Alpha near his mate.

The Omega 'oh'-ed at that. "I forget to give you my adders." He murmur in realization. and all of this time he felt like his Alpha had left him, when the Alpha was looking for him tirelessly but not finding him until now… that is kind of romantic. Thought Levi with a soft blush.

Eren heard someone clean his throat and looked at the person, thank God he was 6'1 so it was easy to look from the top of Levi's head. he saw two women, one could be Levi's sister(?) and the other with a huge goggles(?) around her eyes.

"Levi dear, you didn't introduce us to your mate." Kuchel said with a smile making Levi look at her with a smile too, he then drag his mate to stand near the two women, even with his mate trying to stop him from doing that.

Levi look at his mate and hummed at what he was wearing, a military pants with a black shirt and a black boots to complete his looks, Levi had to say his mate look great in this clothes, it show his muscled body nicely. He wasn't overly though like a weight lifter, but a little on the lane side like a swimmer. He just smile and look at his mate, making his mate look at him and hum. "Eren this is Maman, Kuchel Ackerman. And my friend Hanji Zoë. Everyone this is my mate Eren!" Levi said happily with smile, making Hanji look at Eren like he was some sort of God.

Levi had never admit she was his friend even when she threat him with germs! And it just took one look from Eren to make Levi this ….this soft? Was this the right word she was looking for? "Ne, Eren? We were going to Rose café. Would you like to come with us?" Hanji asked as she look at Eren. She wanted to study those two when they are together.

Eren was about to say 'No' but one innocent and teary look from his ma- The omega had change that. he felt himself nod without him knowing at that and the women and the Omega cheer at that.

What did he get himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Levi is he controlling one in the pair. Or is he not? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, cursing, a little bit of violent, and feelings! And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

Eren twitch but give a tight smile as he was dragged by Levi and the women with him to café Rose. He may not have liked what was going on, but that was the only rationale thing to do after meeting his mate. He has to meet the family. And no way was Eren happy about it, he want to stay away from Levi, not encourage the sassy little thing to chase after him!

Eren sigh softly as he felt Levi humming softly as they reached the café. Eren frown at that, if he was forced to eat in this place, then he will eat in his personal table. Far, far away from the hustle and bustle of the people.

At that Eren headed to the waitress that was heading his way with a smile making Levi look at him with confuse. "Eren?" he ask softly making Kuchel and Hanji look at Eren too.

Eren just look at Levi and give a soft smile, calming the Omega down immediately. He then turn to the waitress who look at him and grin. "Eren!" said Nanaba as she look at him with joy and run to huge him. Unknowing to everyone, the Beta was the owner of the Café, but she loved to confuse people with her games. That and she and Eren had grown together in the orphaning, so they were like siblings.

Eren grunt at that but smile and ruffle her hair. Making her let go and grin as she look at him up and down, making Levi scowl and nearly headed to where she was standing and kill her if it wasn't for Hanji holding him back.

"I didn't see you for two years big bro, where have you been this time?" she said, at the word 'brother' Levi calmed down and blink, was she his mate's family? He should ask his mate later.

Eren just smirk at her way for questioning him, the two of them just know how to press each other without making it to obvious. "You know that is a top secret information." He state making Nanaba smile and roll her eyes at him.

"Fine, fine. So the same table?" she ask as she looked behind Eren to see two Omegas and a Beta looking at the two with wonder, Nanaba smile at that. Maybe Eren had finally found his mate?

Eren nodded at that, making her grin and hum. Eren felt a soft hand touching his and he look at Levi who was pouting at him, that made Nanaba laugh as she looked at Eren's face. it was priceless! That was definitely Eren's fated one and only, if only Eren didn't run of his Alpha, everything will be fine.

"Well then, Follow me! Oh and it is on the house! After all Eren had found his mate~ so we will celebrate!" she says as she point the direction for the four people, making them look at her with wonder.

"Who are you?" Levi asked as he held Eren's hand tightly, and look at Nanaba who quid them to a nicely decorated table in the far end of the café.

Nanaba looked at Levi with a smile. "Well, I am this suicidal's sister." She hummed as she give them the minus. "And after I said that, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask! God know how much Eren is a grumpy pants!" she said making Eren give her a nasty look, Nanaba just wink at Levi making him smile at that. "So what do you want to drink beforehand?" she ask as she look at them.

"Black tea." Eren said without even looking at the minus making Nanaba roll her eyes and mutter something suspicious like 'Black as your heart?' Eren just scoff and give her a pointed look, making Nanaba smile at him innocently.

"As for me and Maman, we would like a Cherry tea, please." Levi ask making Nanaba smile at that and nodded her head.

Nanaba looked at Hanji who was narrowing her eyes at the minus then with a loud 'AHA!' she point at the coffee section. "I will like to have an extra sweet coffee, please!" Hanji said with a grin making Nanaba grin and nodded her head, then she headed to the kitchen to bring their orders.

Kuchel look at Eren up and down then smell the air, just like Levi had told her. Eren smell like a Beta and not the Alpha he was. She then smiled softly as she saw Levi purr as he lean and scent mark Eren. she could see how much Eren wasn't used to that, and how he didn't know how to handle an Omega, but she is sure he will learn with time. She cleaned her throat making everyone at the table look at her. "So Eren…You are an Alpha? right?" she asked making Hanji look at her with confuse, then look at Eren who was having a needy Levi in him embrace, she hide a snort at that, she had never saw Levi act this needy before.

"Yes, ma'am." Eren answered immediately looking at Kuchel after Levi had back away when he saw Nanaba coming with their drinks.

"Here is the drinks!" Nanaba called out as she put the drinks on the table and took a seat near Hanji. "I ordered today's special for you all! I hope you will enjoy." She said with a cheeky grin as she took a sip of her coffee.

Hanji squeal at that and nodded her head, she then blink and look at Eren with shock. "W-wait! You said that you are an Alpha! then why do I smell the scent of a Beta coming from you?" Hanji asked in confuse as she look at Eren and sniff the air. Yup! A Beta.

Nanaba laughed at that making everyone look at her. "It is because he mask his scent." She said making Hanji cocked her head at that. "Well, when Eren had turn 14 he found a way to be able to mask his scent to that of a Beta, he even start acting like a Beta. So that is why people think of him as a one when they met him, unless he told them directly he was an Alpha." she said then took a sip out of her coffee as she finish.

Hanji look at Eren with wonder. "How is that even possible?!" she ask making Eren shrug and take a sip of his tea. Hanji look at him and give him a creepy smile. "Can I experiment on you?!" she said making Levi scowl and hiss at her.

"Touch my mate and I will kill you! Shitty four eyes." He hissed once more making Hanji laugh and back away from the feisty little thing. Eren lips twitch up at that and hum, before he was able to say something, a voice interfere.

"Hatter."

You could see how Eren had change immediately! His face become hard as stone and his eyes become dead, even his scent of a beta become non-existed. Levi had to swallow a whimper that was about to escape his throat as Eren give him a point look.

"Queen of hearts." He said in a voice that could cut ice. "I have to ask what are you doing here? An exiled person should stay dead." He said crossing his arms over his chest and look forward with a dead eyes.

"Oh? Is that so? Too bad I just come to say hello to you again, love." She said and hugged Eren from behind. Eren didn't even flinch as he felt her weight on his back. He just look forward.

"I should warn you that Alice won't forgive you twice. So you better return to the world of dead." Eren said as he felt the women breath near his ear.

"Well Hatter I will return as soon as you accept being my mate. After all it is not nice to throw everyone aside." The woman said as she nuzzled Eren's neck and hummed happily at that.

Levi saw that and was about to attack the bitch who dare to touch his mate, but a warning look from Eren stopped him. everyone was looking at the pair with shock and Kuchel frown at that, she remember hearing those titles being spoken by here mate, who had seemed afraid when he worked on a case for the SC six years ago.

The woman was about to bite Eren's scent gland, but a knife that Eren had pulled fast rest near her neck as a threat. The woman gulp in fear and back away a little bit. "My, my. Still mad as a Hatter it seems. And tell me dear, who is that cute little rabbit who is glaring at me?"

Eren turn to the woman and look at her with an insane look in his eyes that made her back away from him. "You better watch your tongue or you will be headed by this insane Hatter. The caterpillar had already been inform of your little visit, and believe me this time. Alice won't be as merciful as before." Eren said making the woman growl at that and scoff, she turn around only to be stopped by Eren's icy voice. "And Hitch." The mention of her name made the woman froze and look at him with fear. "If you come near them again, I will kill you."

Hitch bite her trembling bottom lip and shoot Levi a hateful glare. "We will see about that Hatter." With that she left them making Eren growl at that.

"E-Eren…? what did happen?" Levi said as he stood up and touched his mate's arm softly making Eren look at him, Levi sigh in relief as he didn't see the dead eyes that made his Omega shiver in fear and terror.

"Exactly why I didn't want you as my mate." Eren said making Levi's heart stop as he look at Eren with teary eyes. Eren looked at his mate and felt his Alpha whine and beg him to comfort their Omega. Eren just bite the inside of his cheek and sigh. "My life is too dangerous for an Omega to be thrown into, so please stop chasing after me. Go find another Alpha that will be able to be with you without having the danger of dying because of them." He said as he pull his arm away from Levi and start walking away.

Levi just growl at that. "IT IS MY CHOICE!" he yell making Eren stop and look at him. "I am the one who decided who I want to be with!" he said hoping that his mate will change his mind after he said that.

Eren look at Levi blankly. "I don't need an Omega." He said as he left the café In a hurry, he have to head to the SC's H.Q.

Levi looked at the place his mate had stood in with teary eyes, a scent of a distress Omega was surrounding him making the people look at him worriedly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and look to see Nanaba who was frowning softly, his mother and Hanji behind her.

"Come." She said softly guiding them to her office, once they all stood in Nanaba's office they look at the Beta who was frowning deeply and passing around in her office.

She then look at Levi with a sigh. "You have to chose Levi." She said as she ruffled her hand through her short blond hair. "Eren's life is not a normal one, he have an enemies that hate him and a people that count on him. and the Omega you have saw was an obsessed one that had been chasing him for years. So tell me, are you going to chase an Alpha that have more secrets then the kingdom itself or are you going to back away?" she ask as she look at him waiting for the kid to say something.

Levi look at Nanaba with a scowl. "I will not leave my mate!" he hissed at her making Nanaba smile at that. _good! This Omega will defiantly be able to make Eren stay on his toes._ Levi then looked down at his feet. "But he say he didn't need me." He mutter glaring at Nanaba who laughed at that.

Nanaba smirk at the look Levi shoot her. "Dear Levi. He said that he didn't need one, not that he didn't want one." At that everyone in the room smirk, and Levi beam at that. "I will give you Eren address and phone number, you three can wait in his house if you want, he live across of my home." At that Levi smile and nodes his head.

If his Alpha though that he will get rid of him that easily, then he was DEAD WRONG!

* * *

 

Eren growl as he enter the H.Q. making everyone look his way run away from their enraged commander, something was wrong if their commander was letting his inner Alpha lash at everything.

Eren's reached Pixis's office and slammed the door open making Pixis look at him with frown. "Eren what are you doing here?" he asked as he lean on his seat and looked at Eren with a bored look, if the Alpha was going to cut the vacation, it wouldn't happen.

"The Queen Of Hearts is back." Eren said making Pixis stiff and look at Eren who close the door and took a seat across of him. "She called me by my title when I was at Rose café, and tried to force bond me." Eren said making Pixis narrow his eyes and look at Eren with concern. "I told Alice to kill that Bitch, but as usual Alice was to merciful because it was the beginning of her Ruling, and know I have a bitch that is obsess with me and want me to be her mate." He growled and hissed at that.

Pixis sigh and dry-washed his face he should have known that the past will try and catch up to Eren sooner or later. "I will handle it. Make sure you have a weapon with you all the time. I will tell Alice about what happen. The Queen Of Heart had been exiled from Maria, and have no right to return to it, unless she want a death sentences." Pixis says as he fish out his alcohol from the drawer, he need a strong drink after the shit he heard.

Eren look at Pixis with a hard stare. "If she come near me again, I will be the one who will give her that death sentences." Eren said as he stood up.

With that Eren headed home.

* * *

 

(Eren's House!)

Levi look at Eren house with awe, it seems like his mate was the kind that love a simple and quite house by the look at it. not like his home, that was big as fuck. He look at the front yard that had trees and flowers in them and smile at that, it really was a beautiful house, he could see himself living here with his Alpha.

Nanaba looked at Levi and smiled. "Eren love gardening, he had plant everything in here, wait until you see the backyard!" Nanaba gushed at that. "When he is away because of missions, he will ask me to take care of his garden, and that by itself a hard job. I once accidently killed a flower because I had give it to much water, and I had Eren after my ass planning to kill me for weeks! Just for one single flower!" she said as she opened the door to Eren's house with the spare key he had given her years ago. "Every two years or so, he will work on his backyard, the last week he was busy with it, so I am excited to see what he had done this year. Before it was Japanese traditional garden as for now I am about to see it for the first time!" she said making the rest wonder about it.

Levi hummed in delight as Nanaba pulled open the door and they entered the pleasantly decorated house. Kuchel and Hanji gasped at how clean and elegant the interior was. And Levi looked around happy to smell his Alpha's calm scent, after the fight in the café.

"Oi! Come and look at the backyard!" the heard Nanaba excited voice making them walk to the backyard only to gasp at how beautiful it was.

(The Backyard!)

"Is this a fish ponds?" Hanji said as she walked to the pond, and seat near it she smile as she saw Koi-fishes swimming around.

Nanaba grumble at that. "Every time I asked him to help me with my garden, something has to happen making him go months and months missing." She pout at how beautiful the garden was. "You can take a seat in the garden, I will prepare tea." She said and headed to the kitchen.

Levi smiled as he looked around the beautiful garden, his Alpha was really something. He hummed as he walked on the bridge that connect the garden with the sitting area and sit on the chair that have his mate's scent on it. he saw his mother and Hanji who were awing at the place, Hanji was still playing with the fishes, but his mother had come and sit across of him while smiling gently.

Ten minute later Nanaba had come with the tea tray, and set it down on the table, Levi smile at her as he took his tea cup and took a sip from it. he love the smell of earl grey, he saw Hanji come and set with them and took her cup from Nanaba with a 'Thank you'.

"So Nanaba." Kuchel said as she look at Nanaba. "How did you meet Eren? I know that you are a sibling but you really don't look alike. Sorry if I come as an insensitive person with that question." Kuchel said making Nanaba put her cup down and smile at them.

"No, it is actually OK, It isn't an actually secret so you have the right to ask, considering we will be a family." Nanaba said making Kuchel sigh in relief at that answer. "I meet Eren fourteen years ago in the orphaning. My parents had just died, and Eren had been in their a year before me. At first I was too shy and sad to come out of my shell. But one day, Eren save me from bullies when I was returning from school." She said smiling softly as she remember that day.

"I start following him after that, and he just become like an Older brother to me. When I turn fifteen Eren had join the military, I tried to follow him there, only for him to kick my ass about that stupid act." Nanaba then frown softly. "After that I didn't hear anything from him for three years. But on my graduation day from high school he was there, all I can say that he had change so much that I didn't even know him. he had join the SC, and after that by a year the Fritz had fallen. You can say that a lot of things had happen in that time. After I graduate from College I opened my café with Eren, but his job at the SC, took a lot of him. sometimes he will disappear for months sometimes for years, but it is only recently that he had still down again." Nanaba said then give a sheepish smile. "Sorry I talk to much sometimes."

Levi shook his head and smile softly at that. "No, you didn't. I was actually happy to know all of that about you and Eren." he said making Nanaba smile and nodded her head at him.

They heard the sound of the front door open and close, Nanaba then smirk. "Eren you bastard! What did you mean that you don't have a time for my garden when you had already done with yours!" she shout making Eren grunt.

"How many time did I tell you to leave my tea alone!" Eren said as he headed to the garden only to see Levi smiling at him. Eren twitch at that and glare at Nanaba who smirked at him. "Levi-"

"Don't you 'Levi' me!" Levi said as he stood up and headed to Eren crossing him arm over his chest and cocking his hips to the side. Eren looked at Levi and blink, Omega don't usually act this….. sassy? Was it the right word? "You are my mate, Mister! And the only way you will get rid of my if I was six feet under!" he glare at his Alpha challenging him to say no.

Eren blink, then blink and start laughing his ass off at the way Levi was looking at him like a pissed off kitten. His Alpha was purring with pride at his Omega, making Eren shake his head at that. "It seems like that." Eren said as he stopped laughing, and sigh as he look at Levi then frown. He could give Levi a chance then what?

Levi saw Eren face and whine softly, making Eren look at Levi. "Please! Just give me a chance, is that too much to ask for?" he said as he sniff looking at Eren with teary eyes.

That made Eren bite his lip and furrow his brow, what did he have to lose if he given Levi a chance? _Nothing!_  His Alpha roar making Eren sigh and dry-wash his face. "Fine! But only one chance." He said making Levi cheer and embrace him, purring softly at his victory. Eren groan at that.

"Levi!" Kuchel said happily making the pair look at her. "Your father is on the way here to meet your mate! Isn't that excited?" she asked making Levi cheer and look at his Alpha with wide innocent eyes.

Eren only twitch at that and mentally face-palm, it seems like life just loved to fuck with him.

Karma is really a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Good job Levi!
> 
> And you too Nanaba!
> 
> Did anyone of know that Eren was Mad Hatter? Not me that is for sure ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, cursing, a little bit of violent, humor, and feelings! And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

Eren twitch and looked at Levi's father, who was gaping at him softly. Eren just looked him blankly, waiting for Kenny to say something. Eren pointed look seemed to have snapped Kenny out of his shock. Kenny then cleaned his throat and gaze at his wife who was with Levi and Hanji talking to another woman. The woman laughed at something that Hanji said and point to the stairs with a grin, that made Levi blush and Kuchel to smirk. Kenny just blink at that and huffed, it seems like life just loved fucking with him.

"So…. You are his mate?" Kenny asked as he looked at Eren up and down. It wasn't necessary that he hate Eren and don't want him to be Levi's mate. It is just, Eren was dangerous! he was the commander of the SC, he was since he had turn 23. And he was the commander that had killed the Fritz and give the Reisses their throne back.

Eren grunt at that and hummed. "It seems so. Though your son is quite attached, even when I already told him that I don't want any mate." Eren said making Kenny shake his head at that. it seems like some things still refuse to change.

"I am sorry about that." Kenny grimaced making Eren hummed and nods his head. After that Eren felt a weight on his back and looked up to see pouting Levi looking at him with a frown.

"Nanaba had shown me your closet." Levi murmured, making Eren twitch and shoot a hateful glare to Nanaba, making the woman laugh nervously and look around his kitchen. "You have nothing other than your military clothes, so tomorrow we will head to the mall to buy you some!" Levi said making Eren sigh at that.

"I don't need a clothes that I won't use in the end." Eren said and looked at Nanaba nervously as Levi start scent marking him again.

Levi just hummed at that and scent mark Eren, his Omega was still on the edge since he had nearly lost his Alpha to some Omega bitch. "I don't care, in the end you will use the clothes we will buy. You can't spend your life wearing military clothes for everything." Levi explain and kissed Eren on the cheek, making Eren stiff.

Eren heard Nanaba laughing her ass off and he shout her up by gazing at her with a dark look. Eren then looked at Kenny who was shocked that his son was able to do something like this without getting his head ripped of like some of the people who had tried this moves on Eren before him. as for Kuchel and Hanji, they were taking pictures as much as they can! After all by now it was a knowing fact that Levi had found his mate. Well…. You had to thank them on that, because with the two of them the whole company had found out about the news!

Eren looked at Levi and raise his brow. "Don't you think that you are moving too fast with the whole thing of fated mates." Eren asked hoping that Levi will get the massage and stop touching him like this, he didn't want Levi to be attached.

Levi just blinked at that and looked at Eren with a puzzled face. "Fated mates usually bond one another the first day the met." He said making Eren looked at him like he had grown a second head. "We are practically moving slowly, I don't know why you had thought that we are moving fast." Levi said making Eren give another twitch at that and grimace.

Kenny saw that and snort making Eren glare at him warningly, Kenny just smirk at that. "I never thought that I will see the day that the commander of the SC will fall on his knees." Kenny said making everyone look at him in shock then gaze at Eren.

"Y-YOU ARE THE COMMANDER?!" Nanaba screamed, then she growled at him. "YOU BASTARD! AND HERE I THOUGHT THAT THE FUCKER OF A COMMANDER, WAS FORCEING YOU TO STAY WITH THE SC!" Nanaba rant making Eren look at Kenny with a pissed off look. Kenny just laughed sheepishly and look at Levi for help.

Levi blink at that then he blinked once more and gazed at Eren with frown. "If you are the commander then what are you doing here?" Levi asked making Eren look at him. "From what Nanaba had told me, you could go years and years missing because of your work, and because you refuse to return home after your missing and always taking a mission after mission." Levi asked softly as he looked at Eren with big innocent eyes.

Eren scowl as he remembered how that pixie dust forced him to take the vacation. "I am forced to take a vacation for two months." Eren grumbled, making Levi smirk at that, Eren curse softly as he saw the look in Levi's eyes.

"Oh well…. That meant we will be able to use the next months to get to know each other better." Levi purred softly making Eren look at Nanaba in fear, only to find Nanaba on the floor cackling while Kuchel and Hanji were squealing and taking pictures for the couple.

Kenny just blink at that and looked at his son like he was some God. who would have thought that the end of the SC's commander will be at the hand of his Omega mate?

Life was really going to be interested from now on.

* * *

 

"Oh My…" Levi muttered as he looked at his mate that was wearing another set of clothes that Levi had picked for him. he have to say, that his mate look so good wearing dark colors ([X](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/382876405809883954/)) Levi had headed to Eren's house earlier this morning because he didn't want give Eren the chance to run away. After so much of running around the house, struggling, cursing, and giving Eren his innocent look. Eren finally agree to come with him, only if he could buy black clothes as much as he can. Levi had accept that so the two of them were in the mall, in one of the shops that have more clothes from his company then he ever care to count.

Eren sighed for the thousand time that day and looked at Levi pleading with him to finish with this shit already! That is why he always hate shopping with someone else, it was just a waste of time as the other person will take ages and ages to decided what to wear, not to forget that they will act like a possessed people that their only mission was to have the only perfect thing. And in the end a trip to buy a shirt will end up as a trip that you had spend half of you salary on useless junk. Though Eren could feel his traitorous Alpha purr in pride as his mate looked at him up and down with fascination.

Eren grunt and looked at Levi who was purring in pride at his own choice of clothes. Thank God! his mother had given him the next two months as a vacation. (Well… she just grin happily and took her position back until the two of them bond each other.) Levi was thankful that his mother had pity him enough to give her best designer the vacation.

"I don't want you to change to your old clothes. Stay in this clothes and I will headed to pay for our stuff." Levi hummed happily heading to the casher to pay. Eren looked at Levi's clothes and hummed, his Alpha was already purring at the sight of his mate in female clothes ([X](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/195132596333990064/))

Eren just shook his head and look at the mountain of clothes and gulp. Does his mate really think that he will be able to use all of them? Eren give a shaky laugh at that, there was so much clothes that he could practically wear a new set every day for a whole year. Eren grimace as he looked at his wallet that had suddenly become as light as a father. There went his salary for this year… not even redecorating his gardens took that much of his saving.

"Eren." Levi called him only for him to find Levi kissing him on the lips. Eren twitch at that and back away, making Levi pout but sighs in sadness. "Let's go. I already took care of everything. They will deliver the clothes to your house by tomorrow." Levi said then held Eren's hand in his, they two of them headed outside of the shop. Levi already had planed their next step, which was a restaurant. That was famous for it is Japanese food, Nanaba had told him that Eren had a thing for Asian's food and coulter, because it seems like Eren had stayed in Japan for two years the first time he had entered the military.

Levi hummed happily as he lean on Eren, making his mate look at him with wonder. Levi just smiled cutely at him making Eren blink and look away fast, though Levi was sure he had saw a blush on his mate's cheeks. Levi just laughed softly at that making Eren grimace and huff.

"Well hello there little Omega." Said a man that was leaning on the wall, from the look of it Eren could see that he was in a gang. Eren rolled his eyes at that and circled his arm around Levi's hips making Levi sigh softly and snuggle closely in his hold. That made the man frown and Eren to raise an eyebrow at Levi, is his mate a magnate for a troublesome Alphas? "OI! I was talking to you! Why don't you leave that Beta and come for a real Alpha instead?" the man said, only for Levi to hiss at him in a warning.

Eren looked at the man coldly making him growl, the man then let his scent lose trying to make Eren submits, Eren only blink at that and yawn barely looking at the man, Eren just looked in the man's eyes and hummed. His Alpha already planning that gangster death. Levi give a soft whine in frighten at the other Alpha's scent. That made Eren lose it and give a low terrifying growl, he also let his Alphan's scent spread out of it is tight hold, making the other man whine and submits at the powerful Alpha that he had enrage.

Levi shiver as he felt his mate's scent surrounded him, making him relax in an instant. His Omega purred at how powerful their Alpha was, that he had practically made the other kneel on the ground and ask for forgiveness. After Eren had handled the mess, he looked at Levi who looked doped out because of his full scent being out in the open, showing it is full potent. Eren curse at that and retrained his scent making his mate whine and tried to scent mark him. Eren just stayed still and let Levi do whatever he wanted to do. When the Omega was finally stilled down Eren looked at him with a frown, "Is it always like this with Alphas?" Eren questioned, after all it had been bothering him since the yesterday how Alphas always hit on Levi. His Alpha had a suspicious that it had happened more than once.

Levi just giggled at that and smiles at Eren. "Yea… it is." He grin a dopey grin at that. "It happened since I turn 20." Levi hummed nuzzling Eren under his jaw. "It seems like the scent of a pure Omega is too much for their pea sized brain." Levi giggled at that and start kissing Eren's neck making Eren growl softly in a warning, Levi just shrug and continue with what he was doing, standing on his toe's tip and start kissing Eren on the lips hoping that him mate will get the massage and kiss him back.

Eren just broke the kiss and glare at Levi making him whimper and look down in shame. His Alpha was mad. "What do you mean by a pure Omega?" Eren asked and crooning softly to calm his mate. Levi blinked at his mate's question and sighed in relief, it seems like his mate wasn't mad but confused.

Levi them smirked at that and purred, he lower Eren's head and whisper into his ear. "It mean that I have never taken an Alpha in my life." he purr making Eren shudder and tried to suppress his excited Alpha. "It meant I have been waiting for you….. Alpha~" Eren give a low growl making Levi hum happily and nuzzle him in delight as he felt his Alpha letting his scent lose.

Before Eren was able to do something he will regret a sound of his phone going off snapped him out of his haze. Eren back of a little and shake his head making Levi whine and try once again to kiss his Alpha. Eren give Levi a look making Levi pout and huff glaring at the phone that was in his mate's hand. "The Hatter is hosting a tea party, what kind of tea will you like." Eren said coldly, making Levi blink at him in confuse.

_"You know that cats don't drink the tea Hatter, though I will like a cup of milk for my unbirthday today._.

Eren narrow his eyes at that. "Cheshire Cat? You never call unless something is about to happen, so spill it." Eren said as he looked at Levi who was pouting at him and ruffled his hair, making Levi squeaked at that and blush.

_"Hmm… that is kind of hard decision, considering that you are already with the reason I had called."_

Eren narrow his eyes at that. "I have no time for games Ymir. So either tell or get lost." Eren said making Levi look at Eren when he had said that name. did he meant Krista's mate? Levi looked t Eren and frown as his phone ringed making Levi answer it.

_"Fine! Is it true that you have finally found your mate? The rest of the squad are here with me, so you are going to tell us! Did you find your white Queen?"_

Eren narrow his eyes at that, he had never told anyone about Levi. Unless… "Did Krista inform you of that." Eren asked as he glared at nothing but a thin air.

_"Yes, she did. But we wanted to hear it from you."_

Eren could hear he whine in Ymir voice and he scoff, as if! "You already know the answer." He says as he looked at Levi then hang the phone up in the same time Levi did.

Levi looked at Eren with a grin. "We have to get back home!" Levi said dragging Eren with him humming happily. Eren frown at that, he have a bad feeling about Levi's maniac grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job Levi!
> 
> You sassy little thing.
> 
> And by the way I post my first horror story, if you are interested check it out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, cursing, humor, and feelings! And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

Eren wonder if he should scream in horror at the state his house was in. but instead of that he choke on the air as he gape like a fish out of water as he  turn around to look at the place. HE WILL KILL THEM ALL! That was the only thought running through his head right now, and really, it didn't sound bad at all to him right now.

After Levi had dragged him to his own home, even when he had asked the Omega to slow down his car or they will be in a car accident because of the way Levi drive. They reached his house….. well more of a war zone and not a house, because LOOK! Boxes! Boxes everywhere! And not any kind of boxes. It is the kind of 'I Moved Into My New House With My Boyfriend.' kind of boxes! And just by looking at Levi's smug face and the others as they look at the boxes. He don't have to be a genius to know what took a place in his ex-home.

Eren just blink and blink and then twitch and glare his 'I Well End You.' glare at Nanaba who was looking at him like an innocent child. Oh Hell No! not this time, this time he will kill her for middling in his life! first it was Pixis, then his squad, then his little sister! but this! this was actually taking it to far!

Before Eren was able to have a go at them all and attack, the doorbell ringing made him frown and growl at that then sighs. He then turn around and headed to the door, if it was another person with another box he will throw the two of them out of his house.

When Eren opened the door he just stare blankly at the people standing in front of him. Annie was there with a bored look playing with her phone. Berthold was trying to calm Reiner who was smirking and swinging a bottles of white and red wine around. And Ymir was grinning behind mountain of pizza's boxes she was carrying in her hands. Eren twitch at that then slammed the door shut and start walking away, even when Ymir start threaten him and banging the door.

Levi frown at that and looked at Eren who sit on the couch with a glare, he didn't know why Eren was acting like this, but he was sure that he will be able to make Eren tell him that later. So with a sigh Levi headed to the door and open it only to see four people there, two Alphas and two Betas, Levi wondered why they were here to begin with.

"Can I help you?" Levi asked, as he saw the four freeze as they look at him, he just blink at that and hum softly as he saw them held their jaws before they hit the nasty floor.

The blond Beta blink at that then clean her throat. "You are Eren's mate, right?" she asked making Levi look at her and nod his head. She smirk at that and gaze at him up and down making Levi scowl at her. "We are his friends." She inform him making Levi narrow his eyes, but open the door to them anyway.

They five walked to the living room only to see that Eren was on the couch glaring at everything that move in front of him. Levi just smile softly at that and walked to sit in Eren's lap, making the Alpha grumble at something. But he didn't push him away, so for Levi that was victory.

The gasps they all heard made them look at the new people here. They all look like they had saw something from a horror movie came true, even that giant one back away from Eren like Eren was about to cut his head. "W-what are you?" the freckled Alpha asked Levi as awe shine through her face.

"He must be a God." the blond man another Alpha said as he look at Levi like he had spurt three fucking heads out of nowhere! The giant behind him looked at Eren then at Levi before start sweating, like he was about to be killed.

The blond woman look at Eren then at Levi and blink. "H-he let you sit in his lap." Levi nod at that and frown at her dazed look. "He let you sit in his lap, without ripping your head off?" Levi nod at that again and raise an eyebrow at her. "Eren may or may not have kill every Omega tried to bond him or seduce him, and you! You are alive!" she exclaim making the others nod their heads and look at Eren who was sending them a nasty look.

"A-a-a-Annie. P-please s-stop." The giant said with a stutter and if you look closely you could see tears of fear in his eyes as he look at the blond giant next to him pleading with him to make her stop.

"Y-yes, Annie! We don't want to be on Eren's hit list again! You know what happened last time." Said the blond man with a shudder as he look at Eren with a scared look.

Levi blink and cock his head to the right in confusion, he then turn to Eren who was looking at the four strangers with a blank look. But a smile broke on Eren's face making the four people scream in horror like they had saw the devil and drop everything they had carried with them and run out of the house as fast as they can.

Kuchel, Hanji, and Nanaba. Looked at the pizza and the bottles of wine that had survive by a miracle. Then looked at Eren who was humming a song while standing up, letting Levi slid off of his lap. "What just happened?" asked Kuchel as she saw Eren carry the pizza and wine to the kitchen without a care in the world.

Levi blink once, twice, trice, and then shrug his shoulders while looking at where Eren had gone to. "It seems like we have dinner for tonight." Levi mumble and look at the three woman with him, making them blink and nod their head still confused about what had happened.

* * *

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said a feminine voice, Eren had to scuff at the teasing tone that was trying to seduce him... Again. Eren just roll his eyes at that and past a crazy grin while continuing with cleaning his pistols._

_"Queen of hearts! I have to say I didn't expects to see your big head here, or I would have made you a nice hat to fit your ego." Eren said in a cheerfully voice as he hum a happy song. Happy about the growl of embarrassment he had heard from that piece of shit Omega, he wondered why the SC will even try to recruit Omegas, well maybe for seducing the filthy Alphas out there was his only thought._

_"Hatter. I swear if you weren't pleasant to the eyes I would have cut your head a long time ago." The bitch hissed at him making Eren raise an eyebrow at that and look at her with an emotionless face making her flinch and back away from him with a soft whine of fear._

_Eren just give a cold smile at that and hummed softly a crazy look in his eyes. "Then you can try. But Remember_ Hitch _I won't hesitate to kill you like I have killed all the others, even if you were an Omega, that won't made a different to me." Eren said in a low voice then he stand up with his pistols and walk until he was shoulder to shoulder with Hitch. "You should know your place because if you don't  I am sure that a lot of Alphas will like to….. put you in your right place. And believe me if that happen, I won't be there to help you for the second time."_

_Hitch stiff at that and look at her feet with a nod of her head. "Noted." She said making Eren hum at that and start walking away, leaving the omega seething, at her fail attempt of making him her mate once more._

_..._

_...._

_..._

Eren hum at the memory as he took another sip of his wine while looking at the three women and Levi gushing and tiding the house that they had made a mess off, but at least they start cleaning it. It had been years since he had a flashbacks from the past, especially his dark days in the SC under the Fritz's rules. He sighs at that and frown softly as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He frown as he saw Annie's number on the screen then narrow his eyes. Annie never call unless something dangerous about to happen. "Mad Hatter is hosting a tea party, do you want some tea?" Eren said as he put the wine glass down on the counter, then he headed to the backyard to have some privacy.

_"I would have liked that. but if I do then I will be late."_

Eren heard Annie said in a low voice and he hummed at that. "Why? Can't spear some time for a little cup with a carrot, white rabbit." He says softly while he looked around the place for any person trying to eavesdrop on his conversation with Annie.

_"I would have love to, but Alice wanted you to come and meet her. she heard about the Queen of hearts being after your head."_

Eren sighs at that and smiled dangerously, it seems like another mission was waiting for him when he reached Alice. But that one was without Pixis knowing about it. "Tell her I will be there." With that he hang up the phone and hum. Alice must have an interesting news she want to tell him about if she wanted to summon him when he was on his vacation.

"There you are!" Eren heard Levi said before he run to hug him, Eren look down at the Omega, and the corner of his mouth twitching up at the Omega's happy smile while looking up at him. "I looked for you everywhere! It is not fair to disappear on us like that Eren." Levi murmur as he lower Eren's head to scent mark him again! Eren didn't know if Levi get turn on by that or that was something Omegas like to do to their Alphas.

"I have to go." He said as soon as Levi stop scent marking him. Levi frown at that and look at him with a furrow brows, a confuse look on his face. "I was summon to the H.Q. I will be back as soon as I can. It seems like the person I left in charge had fucked up, so I have to go." Eren lied all the while looking at Levi with a smile making the Omega relax and smile in return.

"Ok. But come back soon or else." Levi said with a pout making Eren smirk at that and lower his head to kiss the Omega on the lips, making the Omega flush at that and look away from him. "You have to go now or you will be late." Levi mumble in embarrassment, making Eren smiled at that and turn to walk to the garage.

Eren could feel Levi behind him and he hum as he opened the garage, Eren had to hide his laugh at Levi's gasp when he saw his [black motorcycle](http://images.motorcycle-usa.com/PhotoGallerys/2009_BMW_S1000RR_5.jpg). Eren smirk at that, wait until you see his car, but his car was at the H.Q. right now and he knew that no one dare to touch his car, not unless they had a death wish that Eren will be too happy to make it true.

"Goodbye." Eren wink at Levi as he wore his helmet and brought the motorcycle to life. with that Eren headed to the H.Q as fast as he can.

* * *

 "Commander!"

Eren heard the soldiers calling him then salute in their places. A fest over the heart and one at the back. A strange kind of salute, but that's what their sign was, to offer their hearts to the kingdom. "Easy soldiers." He said as he took off his helmet and get off of his bike. With that Eren start heading to the underground level of the H.Q.

Unknowing to all the underground level can led you straight to the castle of the Queen of Maria, she was a young Alpha and the last survivor of the Reiss. Freda, her name. though she made sure that only the higher of the higher ranks know about the underground.

Once Eren reached the underground under the castle he turn right and climb the stairs. There was three halls in this side. Two can led you to your death, and only one can led you to the office of the Queen, and even the corridor after the first was spilled into three halls, and the third too. And all of them had only one road to survive and two to die with.

Once Eren reached were the office of the queen was, he moved press a prick in the wall, making the walls made a strange noise and raise up to show him the office of the queen. he saw her sitting in her office with some paperwork in her hand. "Alice." He call out making her hum and look at him with a smile.

"Take a seat Hatter. I have to tell you something." Freda said making Eren hum and took the seat across of her. Freda look at him with a soft smile. "Well then, your next mission is…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. School is trying to kill me, and its half way in doing so. :(

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Another Omega verse! Yay! 
> 
> Ops I did it again! 
> 
> Read and Review.
> 
> and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.
> 
> Nazaki-Sama.


End file.
